This invention relates to a continuous jet printer mixing system.
As described in Jochimsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,736, titled INK JET RECORDER, incorporated by reference herein, continuous ink jet printers produce a continuous stream of ink drops directed at a substrate. As described in Kellett, U.S. Ser. No. 08/645,747, titled MATERIALS USEFUL IN LITHOGRAPHIC PRINTING PLATES, filed May 14, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,013 incorporated by reference herein, a continuous ink jet printer can be used to deliver two mixed fluids to a substrate to produce a lithographic printing plate.